The present invention relates generally to lamps and more particularly to a floor lamp. This floor lamp is designed to have a dual purpose. First, it provides a plurality of light fixtures that are adjustably mounted along the length of a multi-section lamp post that includes a plurality of pole members or sections defining a multipurpose tree lamp, and second the uppermost pole section is adapted to be removed so as to be separately arranged to define a table lamp having a single pole section and a single light fixture mounted to a second base member when desired.